


The brothel

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Inflation, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urethral Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dont Like Dont Read You've been Warned
Comments: 32
Kudos: 323





	1. Hi, Im tim

Most children brothels consists of kids, mainly girls, from ages 5-12. Brothel el babe was different, It consisted of children from ages 0-4.

Hi im Tim. I was born in this brothel. I among a few others took a liking to what went down at this brothel. I help take care of and train the babies, or products as I like to call them.

I am so interested in this brothel that Im deciding to personally breed and have babies to train and sell.

I asked my boss and he bought me this lovely virgin fucktoy off the black market. Zira was her name, a 10 year old brunette beauty with hazel eyes. I was happy we had different features, it meant we would have cute babies with many different features. I, 26, stood 6 feet tall to her small frame. 

Thank you for buying me master she squeaked out in the most adorable voice."Strip" I commanded my voice boomed through the air frightening the poor girl. Her body was a sight, tight and tiny, her nipples rosy and pink and her untouched flower glistened in the light.

I laid her down on the bed in the room and spread her legs. I pulled my 8 inch out already hard and dripping. In one swift motion i plunged into her, she screamed and dug her nails into my back, I waited for her to get used to the feeling as I shushed her and told her to relax. After a while her grip loosened and she quieted it down. I pulled out and started pumping into her at a steady pace. Once I felt her walls start to relax , I pulled out once more and slammed back into her tight heat and started fucking her at a brutal place until i came into the pretty 10 year old with a tear filled face.

I can't wait to see what out children will look like I said to her as I rolled off of her.


	2. Have a look around

I decided to give Zira a little tour. The pretty 10 year old perked up with my cum still dripping out of her and followed me.

The brothel was made up of three main parts. The nursery, The labor room, and The training grounds. I brought her to the nursery were she saw babies mainly newborns playing and sleeping. I then brought her to the labor rooms where two girls ages 10 and 11 were pushing out babies. Zira gasped and backed into me frightened. I shushed her and brought her to the final room, the training grounds. 

The training grounds had many individuals stations where babies were prepped, stretched, fucked and trained to either be sold or used. The first station we went too was an anal station. We walked in the room where babies from ages 0-4 , were being stretched and fucked by various toys and people like me who worked there. It was such a turn on. My dick grew in my pants.

"Watch" I said sternly as I started walking towards Ethan, this perfect red headed 1 year old, who was sitting in a high chair.  
Zira watched intently as I pulled him off the chair , which had a huge dildo glued to it. She watched as his asshole puffy ,red and wet, slid off the dildo. It gaped wildly , I showed her before ramming balls deep into the whimpering baby. I turnt him around so that his back was against me and Zira could see everything and I fucked his little hole deep and slow. My dick bulging inside his stomach as his asshole gripped my length. After a while I pulled out and shoved into him one last before releasing inside. I pulled him off and placed him back in the chair and on the dildo. 

Taking her hand I walked her to the next station.The next station was sound insertion/ sound inflations.I picked up a sound and handed it to her. I picked up a 3 month old and laid him down on the table. I held his small penis between my thumb and finger and I rubbed lube on it. I then dipped the sound in lube. I told her to put it in the hole. She jumped when the baby cried at the feeling of his little penis being pried open and stretched to its fullest. Push it in and pull it out and dont stop until i tell you too i said. Zira cried along side the baby while she violated his pee hole. When i was satisfied i told to push it in one last time. I put the whimpering babies diaper back on and laid him down in his bed. 

I then turned and picked up a 2 year blond hair baby girl. I laid her down and picked up a sound that had a balloon connected to the end, I pushed the sound deep into her urethra until it bottomed out in her bladder. Handing Zira a hose , I told her to fill it up and stop when i tell her too. The baby's stomach started to grow and so did her whimpering as her bladder was stretched and fillled to the brim with the inflating water balloon. I pulled the sound out and caught the end of the balloon tying it.I was going to put the baby's clothes back on until she started pushing.Her beautiful tiny hole open slighty with no avail. She cried. I then realized she was special case. Picking up the baby me and zira headed to the next station :Fake pregnancy .

We walked into the room, babies of all ages were filled with something large waiting to push it out. I laid the baby i had on the table and locked her hands and feet down. I pushed on her stomach and the balloon started coming out, the 2 year olds face turnig red as she gave birth for the first but not last time. The balloon was halfway out, stretching her unbelievable wide. I pushed again and it popped out. I hissed at the sexy sight before shoving a plastic ball the size of my fist back inside her and taping it up.

After that we visited the vagina station, the rope station and the punish station.

I then took her to the last station. Real pregnancy. Our brothel came up with a brilliant idea. Men wanted pregnant babies and babygirls wanted dolls. Our bribed scientists made a doll that would be able to grow to a certain size if moisture was applied. It started off as small a dime and ended up as big as real baby when it was ready. The dime sized doll would inserted into the womb of baby age 1-4 and the master would cum in his baby everyday, her stomach growing for 9 months until finally she gives birth to a baby doll, her holes stretching like never before. She then gets to keep the baby and dress it up.

After showing her we left and went back to our room as I told her about all the stuff Im going to her baby or babies. I couldn't wait.


	3. A beautiful baby boy

Zira gave birth to our first son, kevin. I was by her side as her baby stretched her to impossible lengths. She immediately passed out afterwards.

The workers got my son cleaned up, he was beautiful. Perfect green eyes from me and his mom's beautiful brown hair.

I was so excited about how I was going to destroy him. I gave him back to the workers.Walking out of the room, I went into the nursery. I was so hard that it was hurting. I picked up the youngest baby that was able be fucked which was a 5 month old fucktoy named sara. 

I laid her down and took off her diaper. I took my hard length out and lifted the babies legs up. A worker seen this and started to tell me she hadn't been broken in yet, her vagina was untouched.I told her don't worry I'm an ass man as I forced my massive member into the baby's untouched asshole. Sara started shrieking as she was fucked for the first time.I shoved all 8 inches into the baby , speeding up while pushing her legs by her head, allowing me to go deeper. 

i lifted the baby up and fucked into her tight hole fast and brutal. I came inside her. I lifted the mess of the baby off my dick and laid her down. Not cleaning her up, I walked out. 

3 months later

As soon as zira healed up, I got her pregnant again. I wanted another beautiful baby.

Kevin was 3 months old. Ive gottten two fingers into his asshole by that time. He laid on my chest as I fucked into his asshole. His sweet coos and whimpers filled the air. I pulled my fingers out and gently laid down my baby. Opening up the side drawer I pulled out a sound and lube. I slicked up his pee hole and the sound.I held his small member in my hand and pushed the sound into his tiny hole. My sons face turned red as he started to be filled to the brim. I pushed the sound all the way in until it bottomed out into his bladder. Kissing his forehead, i took some tape and taped the sound in place. Putting a paci in his mouth, I handed him to a worker to be fed and taken care of and her the strict instructions of not taking the sound out.

I wanted my son stretched to the brim.


End file.
